Arms of an Angel
by DeathsAngel1816
Summary: Memories of the past often haunt us and Heero Yuy is of no exception. Working as a technician for a new research lab, Fate gives Heero the best gift imanginable, the love of his life, Quatre. But that gift is gone now, leaving Heero with only the memories


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing

Pairings: 1x4 (unusual, yes I know)

Warnings: None so far. Unless you don't like really sad stories, in which case don't read this.

Chapter 1: Memories

_I often sit here and remember the past; of all the things that have happened in my life, both the good and the bad. But mostly I sit here and try to forget about him: his aqua-marine eyes that say into my soul, his flaxen hair that shimmered as the sunlight danced across it, and about his perfect little mouth with full lips that always seemed to be in a half pout and held a sweet mocking smile that was only for him. _

_Yes, I try to forget about him, but the more I try to forget the more I seem to remember. I can still remember the way it felt to hold him in my arms, the sight of him in the mornings - hair a mess and sleep still lingering in his eyes. Most of all, I remember how my heart skipped a beat whenever he would whisper in his sweet tenor voice, "I love you." Now I sit here and remember it all; all the joy and love, and all the sorrow and tears._

_Oh what a cruel creature Fate is that monster that toys with the lives of unsuspecting people, giving them their greatest joys and sorrows. Yes, it was Fate that delivered the love of my life and one true joy into my arms, and it was Fate that, just as swiftly, stole him from me._

_Two years have past now since that fateful day; the day that I first meet him and he became my whole world. The memory is as fresh in my mind as it was then . . . . . ._

Two Yeas Ago

On a dismal, rainy day a young man sits on a train heading for his new home and new job. The pristine railcar is virtually empty, except for a lady with a large blue hat sitting three rows a head of him and an elderly gent sleeping in the row diagonal from his, but that suited him just fine; he prefers to be alone. As the train hummed along he was content to sit and read his book, The Complete Collection of Greek and Roman Mythology – a subject that has always fascinated him. He was so engrossed in book that he failed to notice that someone was trying to talk to him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Mildly annoyed he glanced up from his book to find a young girl looking down at him.

"Umm. . . I'm sorry to have bothered you, but could you tell me if the dinning car is still open?" a light tenor voiced. /Not a girl, but a young blonde boy who couldn't more then 17\\ he mused.

The youth had light golden-blonde hair that was cut short and gelled back but left his bangs untouched and his eyes were large orbs of pools the color of the ocean on a sunny day. His features had a feminine grace to them but were completely masculine and were accented by a layer of perfect porcelain skin. He looked nervous as he stood there waiting for a reply.

Setting his book aside, he glanced at his watch, 7:00. It did seem that late. "Yes," he said in his gruff voice, "the dinning car is open till nine o'clock."

"Thank you sir," the blonde said. "The dinning car is that way, right?" He asked as he pointed towards the rear of the train.

Heero only nodded his response and watched the blonde slink off, still looking lost and slightly afraid. He looked again at his watch and decided that he needed something to eat and the least he could do is take the youth there. Putting his bookmark in place he stood and caught up to the blonde.

"Why don't I take you there, it can be hard to find if you don't know where to go." He said. It was a two-story train and the dinning area was on the second floor; if you missed the sign, you could wonder around for hours and never find it. He had no idea why he was being so nice to the kid but there was something about the blonde that drew him. It could be the fact that his best friends voice kept echoing in his head, "Now, you need to make friends there. Being nice won't kill ya buddy." Whatever the reason, this behavior was not normal

"Thanks," the blonde said, smiling and looking more at ease. "My name's Quatre, Quatre Winner." He said as he held out his hand.

"Heero Yuy," he said as he shock Quatre's hand. The hand seamed small and delicate in his large hand but he liked the feel of the smooth skin against his rough hands. After a few moments a standing there and shacking hands, Quatre pulled his out of Heero's and they headed for the dinning car.

Once at the dinning car, Heero grabbed a sandwich and sat down in an abandoned booth. He was soon joined by Quatre, who slid into the opposite seat.

"I hope you don't mind, I don't like to dine alone." He said with a nervous smile.

Heero was about to tell him that he did preferred to dine alone when the words "No, I don't mind" slipped out of his mouth. What is wrong with him? It must be Duo's influence. But all negative thoughts were banished when the small blonde smiled and he couldn't help but manage a small smirk himself.

For a few moments they sat in a comfortable silence, then Heero's curiosity got the better of him and he finally asked a question that had been burning in him. Again he blamed all the time spent around Duo for this behavior. "Where are you traveling to?"

"I'm headed for the Poseidon Sub-oceanic Research Laboratory where I will be working in the botany research lab." He must have noticed the questioning look on Heero's face for he continued. "I'm not as young as I look. I'm actually twenty-four." Heero just nodded his head in realization.

"So where are you headed?" Quatre asked.

"Poseidon as well," he replied. "I'm part of the technician crew."

"I guess that means we'll be seeing a great deal of each other then" he said. "So where do you come from Heero?"

Heero found the blonde easy to talk to and so he told him of his home and his friends. That included all the interesting stories of Duo and all the trouble he was always in. Many of the stories caused the blonde to laugh; it was such a melodic sound that Heero couldn't help but tell more stories of Duo just to hear the sound again. Quatre also told of his home and family of twenty-nine sisters and his father. He explained that most of his sisters were half-sister, born from test tubes, or adopted. Heero enjoyed listening to the blonde's tale of home but his main form of entertainment came from watching the small blonde in front of him – the way the setting sun danced in his hair, the gently expressions on his face and the smile in his large aqua-marine eyes all had him captivated.

From an early age, Heero had known he preferred the male anatomy to that of a women's but he wasn't the type to voice it at every opportunity, unlike Duo, he was afraid of the stares and the disgusted tones. More than anything he didn't want to see or hear the discussed on Quatre's face or in his voice. He wasn't sure as to why, he just new that he didn't want to loose his new friend.

They continued to talk until one of the railcar's personal informed them that the dining car was closing and that they had to leave. Reluctantly the pair stood to leave but the train jerked. The abrupt motion caused the personal to bump into Heero and send him flying forward into Quatre and Quatre into a wall. In the suddenness of the collision their lips met in a chaste but electrifying kiss. It took all of Heero's will-power not to deepen the kiss but break it.

Quickly he moved away from the blonde. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," he said to Heero, who looked a combination of worried and anxious. He was disappointed that things hadn't gone farther, but that was to be expected. It was just his luck that the man of his dreams would be straight.

Silently, they left the dining car, each afraid to look at the other. Heero was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely heard the small blonde's warning before it was too late and he ran into a table. He hadn't realized that they had walked into the lounge. But that didn't matter; he was now hypnotized by the sound of his companion's laugh.

Frowning, he grumbled something as he moved pass the offending table and sat down in one of the luxurious armchairs that littered the car. Quatre sat in a matching armchair across from him.

With a smile still on his face, Quatre placed a long rectangle on the coffee table that was located between the two chairs. "How about a game of chess?"

Heero nodded and Quatre began to set up the board. Chess had always been a game that Heero greatly enjoyed; he loved the use of strategies and tact in order to defeat one's opponent. Unfortunately, back home nobody would play with him; they were tired of always losing, especially Duo.

As they began to play, he found that Quatre was an admirable opponent. The game progressed and Heero couldn't keep himself from smiling; for the first time in a long while, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. This was the best game of chess he'd ever had in his life.

The game ended with Heero winning, but with a significant loss in pieces. Quatre challenged him to a rematch and he was more than willing to accept. And so, they played late into the night, with wins and losses on both parts.

After loosing his second game in a row, Heero looked at his watch – 3:00a.m. – With a slight stretch and a yawn, he turned to Quatre. "I think I had better get some sleep before we reach the station tomorrow."

Fighting a yawn, Quatre merely nodded in agreement. With a mischievous grin that reminded Heero of Duo, Quatre looked at him and said, "You're just tired of losing."

Before he could stop himself, Heero started laughing. It was a deep baritone and rather infections because Quatre couldn't help but join in, adding his sweet tenor that match perfectly with Heero's.

Eventually, they collected themselves and headed towards the front of the train, where the main seating was. Heero found his seat and turned to Quatre. "Which car are you in?"

"I'm in this one, but I'm on the upper level."

The upper levels of the main cars where usually private rooms and suits. Usually, only the richer passengers or the one's going quite a distance used them. They were too flashy for Heero's taste.

"Well, good night Quatre." He said.

Quatre smiled and said, "Good night Heero." With that he went up the stairs and vanished from Heero's sight.

With a heavy sigh, Heero sat down in his seat and stared out the window. His mind was reeling with thoughts of the small blonde with large aquamarine eyes. Eventually sleep claimed him but the image of Quatre remained burned into his brain.

TBC . . .

Author's Notes:

Okay, I know the paring is quite unusual, so please review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you ever so much.


End file.
